Afraid Of
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: "Hey." Alfred said suddenly turning onto his stomach and looking at Ivan. "What are you most afraid of?"


**A RussiaxAmerica one this time. I kinda missed writing for them.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Hey." Alfred said suddenly turning onto his stomach and looking at Ivan. "What are you most afraid of?"

Ivan blinked in surprise as he turned away from the movie they were watching. It was one of Alfred's favorites, Indiana Jones, and to hear him talk about something other than the movie was surprising.

"What brought this up?" Ivan asked amused as he picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"Well." Alfred started sitting on his knees and pointing at the movie. "Indiana is afraid of snakes." true to his words Indiana was at the moment facing a snake onscreen. "I'm sacred of ghosts." he said pointing to himself. Then he pointed to Ivan. "So what are you afraid of?"

Ivan hesitated for a moment before picking up the remote once more. "Let's get back to the movie shall we?"

Alfred gently took his hand and pried the remote from it. "Come on tell me. You know mine."

Ivan shook his head. "I would rather not."

Alfred frowned. "Why? I promise not to laugh."

Ivan sighed and leaned back in the bed. "I just don't feel comfortable with telling you."

Alfred chewed on his bottom lip before his eyes brightened. "I know! I'll guess what it is and if I'm right you'll tell me!"

Ivan raised one of his eyebrows. "You won't guess it."

"Let me try." Alfred insisted.

Ivan chuckled. He loved it when his boyfriend became childish like this. "Alright then, go."

"The dark?" Alfred immediately pounced.

"No."

"Snakes?"

"No."

"Lightening?"

"No."

"Thunder?"

"No."

"War?"

"No."

"Belarus?"

"No. Well yes but that's not the ultimate one."

Alfred started to pout. "Ghosts?"

"No."

"Canada?"

"You are starting to get really desperate aren't you?"

"England?"

"No."

"France?"

"Uh uh."

Alfred gritted his teeth together. "Germany?"

"Why on earth would I be afraid of him?"

"China?"

"I am stronger than him."

"Hungary." Alfred said triumphantly.

"While the woman is rather scary no."

"Blood?"

"No."

"Fire?"

"Nyet."

"Mongols?"

"I used to but no more."

"Sarah Palin?"

"That's you Alfred."

"Oh right. Um…damn it is there anything left?" Alfred complained.

"I do not think so." Ivan said smugly.

Alfred pouted once more. "Will you please tell me?" he asked opening his eyes wide in what Canada calls his 'puppy-so-cute-you-just-have-to-adopt-it-and-love-it-forever' eyes.

Ivan smiled and leaned over to quickly kiss him on the lips. "No. Now let us finish this movie."

"Fine. But next one you are the bad guys in it and we are watching that." Alfred said crossing his arms.

Ivan chuckled. "Whatever you say dorogoy."

Later in the middle of the fourth movie, Ivan kept having to bit his tongue to suppress his laughter, Alfred had fallen asleep on him. Ivan relished the warmth from the others body. He gently stroked the others hair, letting the soft strands run through his callused fingers.

He gently took off the glasses from the others face and set them on the table next to the bed. He didn't bother with the covers. Summer nights in America were warm enough that they didn't need blankets.

"_What are you most afraid of?"_

Alfreds question ran through his head once more. He didn't need to think about what he was afraid of. He knew what he was.

Every morning he would sometimes wake up before Alfred and simply have the chance to look at him. Nearly everyday he had the chance to hug Alfred, touch him, and kiss him.

Make love to him.

He got the chance to see Alfred smile at him. To see his eyes brighten up with the most simple of things. To hear his contagious laugh. To hear him talk in a soft and gentle and filled with love voice. To hold him when he was upset or crying. To comfort him and kiss the pain away.

Ivan was afraid of many things; someone didn't get to his age and his experiences to not be afraid of certain things.

But what he was afraid of most of all?

Was that one day Alfred will wake up and realize that Ivan wasn't good enough for him. That he deserved better than what Ivan could give him. And that he will leave him and no longer even glance in his direction.

Ivan feared for that day to come in his experience it will come eventually, no matter how much he hoped it wouldn't.

So he prays for it to never come and holds Alfred all that tighter, whispering words of love and devotion to him in hopes that Alfred will continue to love him.

That is what he is most afraid of.

**Ending seems rather ick but I like it. **

**I mean nothing about the Sarah Palin line, its just a joke.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
